Thara Ak-Var (New Earth)
In the years following Krypton's destruction, Brainiac came upon the surviving floating community of Argo City. He assimilated Argo City with Kandor and Thara Ak-Var met Alura and Zor-El. The Els took Thara into their home and treated her as one of their family. Thara grew very close with their daughter Kara. As she grew older, Thara began having prophetic dreams of a legendary Kryptonian creature known as the Flamebird. These dreams drove her to join the Kryptonian Religious Guild and she became a devout worshiper of Rao. While living with the other guild members, Thara continued to have dreams. She dreamed of a boy conceived and born in the Phantom Zone and knew that it was her destiny to meet with him. She quit the Religious Guild and returned to Zor-El and Alura. When Kandor was reconstructed on Earth, Thara was reunited with Kara Zor-El. Thara Ak-Var was placed in charge of the Kryptonian Defense Council. Although the resurrection of Kandor as "New Krypton" showed great promise at first, relationships between the Kryptonians and the people of Earth quickly destabilized, owing largely to the murders of several Science Police officers at the hands of militant Kryptonians such as Commander Gor. Things came to a head when Sam Lane of Project 7734 assigned the super-villains known as Reactron and Metallo the task of going to New Krypton and assassinating Kandorian leader, Zor-El. With the death of Zor-El, his widow, Alura (Superman's aunt), developed an extremely xenophobic attitude towards Earthlings and relocated all of the expatriated Kryptonians to a planetoid in direct opposition to Earth's orbit. Thara continued to have dreams of the boy trapped in the Phantom Zone. With access to nearly any military equipment she could find, Thara donned a suit of armor and a miniature Phantom Zone Projector and journeyed into the Phantom Zone. She soon united with the boy from her dreams -- Lor-Zod. Lor-Zod was the son of General Zod and her parents' former commander, Lt. Ursa. Held prisoner inside of a material anomaly called Fort Rozz, Thara freed Lor-Zod and escaped from the Phantom Zone. Together, they assumed the costumed identities of Flamebird and Nightwing. Thara Ak-Var remained on the New Krypton planetoid as Alura's chief of security, but she quickly grew disenfranchised with Alura's leadership capabilities; particularly her decision to exonerate and pardon convicted Kryptonian criminals, General Zod, Ursa and Non. Thara learned that Ursa was responsible for seeding the Earth with Kryptonian sleeper agents, and she knew that these agents posed a tremendous threat to the people of Earth. Nightwing and Flamebird As Flamebird and Nightwing, the two began patrolling major American cities, routing out Ursa's sleeper agents. This brought them into conflict with the criminal Tor-An as well as the psychotic Kryptonian lovers, Az-Rel and Nadira. . Thara got uncomfortable with the female attention Chris got, especially after discovering a fan's phone number stuffed into Chris's armor. Thara denied feelings of jealousy, but Chris responded by impulsively kissing her. The two were then attacked by the Kryptonian sleeper couple. They chased them into the subway, only to find that it was really Metallo and Reactron in disguise. Thara and Chris were then swiftly defeated and captured. The Hunt For Reactron However, Chris and Thara are teleported away, along with Supergirl. Supergirl attacks Thara, for killing her father and trying to kill her. However, Chris stops her and tells her he is her cousin. The three are attacked by Guardian and the Science Police, for apparently killing Mon-El. Chris tries to tell Guardian that they did not murder Mon-El, but Guardian ignores him. The three manage to escape to Paris. Chris, Thara and Kara talk about what has happened. They then discover that the two sleepers they were fighting were Metallo and Reactron. However, they are attacked by Squad K. Escaping from Squad K, the three go to Lana Lang's apartment. They decide to get Lois's help in clearing their names. Chris and Lana go to find Lois while Kara and Thara stay in Lana's apartment. Once more while being left alone the two girls argue over their perceived betrayals of another, with Supergirl blaming Thara for her father's death and Thara being angry due to Kara not believing her about the Flamebird entity. After a brief argument the two along with Chris are once more forced to flee. During the attempt to flee they once more encounter Squad K however the three opt to surrender in order to clear their names. While they manage to persuade the Squad K commander, Reactron quickly murders his team-mates and attempts to kill the three. During their conflict Thara is injured while attempting to protect Supergirl. As Reactron is about to kill Chris and Kara, Thara manifests her Flamebird powers and personality in which she easily overpowers and defeats Reactron. The Flamebird decides to kill Reactron but is swayed to show mercy after Reactron reveals that Mon-El is alive and is talked down by Supergirl. The Flamebird is once more submerged after sharing a kiss with Chris. Following their battle Thara and Kara make up, deciding to renew their friendship. Donning new costumes, Thara and Chris continue to protect the world, making sure to conceal their Kryptonian status. Thara shows slight jealousy over Chris getting fangirl attention, and in the ensuing argument, shares another kiss. On their return to their apartment, however, Chris undergoes another aging spurt becoming an old man. Under Kimiyo Hoshi's direction, Thara takes Chris to the renowned Dr. Pillings, who unbeknownst to anyone, is actually the Kryptonian sleeper agent Jax-Ur. "Pillings" intentionally subjects Chris to a treatment that causes him extreme pain, causing enough emotional stress in Thara for the Flamebird to become dominant again. Realising who the doctor really is, the Flamebird is forced into an unspecified agreement with Jax-Ur, after which he ensures the Nightwing/Chris's survival. | Powers = * She possess an undefined connection to the mythic Flamebird entity. This connection to the Flamebird seems to be symbiotic in nature, as Thara has referred to herself as we when attacking the warriors who threatened Chris Kent. This connection provides the following: ** ** | Abilities = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes =* She has shown an immunity to gold kryptonite. | Trivia = | DC = | Wikipedia = Flamebird | Recommended = * Action Comics * Supergirl (Volume 5) * Superman (Volume 1) * Superman: New Krypton Special * Supergirl: The Hunt for Reactron * Superman: War of the Supermen | Links = }} ---- Category:Kryptonian Military Guild members Category:Kryptonian Religious Guild members Category:Superman Supporting Cast Category:Raoist Category:Supergirl Supporting Cast